50 Drabbles, A Hero's Theme
by Shinnscape
Summary: In which Timberwolf cooks, Brainy referees, Lightning Lad is a jerk, and more. 50 themes, 10 per chapter. That means 5 chapters of drabbles, fights, love---and mostly random stuff. Includes slight slash.
1. Love, Food, and That Good Stuff

**Legion of Superheroes - 50 Galactic Themes**

**Summary: **50 themes, 10 per chapter. That means 5 chapters of drabbles, fights, love--and mostly random stuff. Includes slight slash; main slash is SM/B5. Others include TW/PG, LL/SG, BB/TG, etc...

**Warnings: **I haven't _read _the original comics, though I do have some info. on them.For me, Brainiac 5 is half machine, half flesh. Like a cyborg. Some Superman/Brainiac 5 slash. Other pairings, too...Be respectful. Some are shorter than others, but none are very long. If you don't like a certain theme, just skip it. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the 50 themes made, here. Nothing else.

* * *

**1.) Contest**

"Don't cheat, _Clark_," Lightning Lad grunted, ignoring the sweat dripping down from his bangs to his chin. "No...powers..."

Superman only chuckled--with obvious humor--in response, a small bead of sweat also making itself known on his face. "I'm not cheating, _Garth--_I can't with my powers shorted out. Maybe you're just not as strong as you'd like to think," he replied.

Lightning Lad's teeth were gritted tight, and he and Superman were both slowly starting to rise so as to get an advantage over the other."S-S...Shut up, _Kent_." Saturn Girl, reading a book from afar, shook her head lightly. Really, put them in a room together and there was bound to be a contest.

--

--

**2.) Hate**

Brainiac 5 was sent rolling across the floor, until his body crashed into the worktable in the middle of his laboratory--his supposed safe haven. His head was reeling, and for a minute, his eyes were blinded by white flashes; and for that mintute, he was oblivious to the danger--the one that had sent him sprawling against the side of the worktable--that was now walking towards him at a leisurely but deadly pace.

"Now then, let us try again, shall we?"

Brainy forced his eyes open, his right still fuzzing in and out like static, and raised his head until he could properly see his foe, choosing to speak before the man could continue. "What do you really wish to acquire from this, _Drax?_"

The pale, evil sorcerer grinned, kneeling in front of the tiny blond cyborg, an intimidating pose that caused Brainy to narrow his still hazy eyes in warning. This only prompted Drax to place both of his hands on either side of Brainy's head, and lean his face in even _closer, _the purpose clear: to effectively trap the robotic hero.

"You know _what_...Where's the parallel universe transporter that Superman used to set me free the last time? I know you must have rebuilt it...It was a valuable item from a museum...Besides...How else would I be _here_?"

Brainy said nothing and continued glaring at the man, his eyes filled with hate. There was no point in denying the truth. Drax knew, anyway. The latter had been a rhetorical question.

"As if I'd tell _you_ that information. You'll never--"

The cyborg never finished his sentence, as Drax had leaned in _way _too close, his nose touching Brainy's cheek, rubbing softly. The villain's breath washed over his face, cold and smelling of brimstone and ash, and he was _way. Too. Close. _

"I'll never...?"

Brainy readied his cannon arm, preparing to fire, but Drax held it still. "I'll have you know, that I can be very, _very _persuasive..."

Brainy could only shudder and turn his head away from Drax, attempting to escape when the man ran his serpent like tongue up from his chin to right above his left ear.

_'Superman...' _Brainy's arms attempted to push the villain away, but Drax gripped both of them and held them against the worktable, making them immobile and useless. _'Where are you?!' _

A mantra of mental pleas and woes continued to stream along in his half-robotic/organic mind, and he could do nothing as Drax continued his "persuasion". Nothing, but pray that Superman would come flying to the rescue, as usual.

_'Hurry...'_

_--_

_-- _

**3.) Gloves**

Lightning Lad eyed Superman's hands in great distaste as the boy-hero reached out to grab a glass of water. Superman, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the look, turned to his teammate, eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Hm?" As if snapping out of a trance, Lightning Lad's eyes quickly bounded up in surprise. Superman narrowed his eyes slightly, putting the glass down and crossing his arms over his chest in a "no-nonsense" fashion.

"Lightning Lad..." He trailed warningly.

"Oh, nothin'..." Lightning Lad casually turned away, walking about slowly. "Just...I know that I wouldn't want to touch _anything _after that last battle with that goo monster--especially if I hadn't worn _gloves."_

Superman's eyes widened, and he looked at his hands as if they'd revealed a universal secret. Lightning Lad merely smirked, continuing his descent from the kitchen. "Later, Super-_boy_. Might wanna get some hand sanitizer..."

--

--

**4.) Metal**

Phantom Girl stared at the sight before her when she walked into Brainiac 5's lab, not knowing whether to smile or to be a little...alarmed. Brainy was leaning over a large slab of metal that had once been the floor of a Coluan ship, his cheek rubbing softly against it. His eyes were closed serenely, which almost made Phantom Girl smile. But still...He _was_ _hugging_ a large piece of metal slab...

"Um...Brainy...?" She didn't know how to finish, it just felt wrong to ruin...whatever was going on between Brainy and the leftover piece of scrap. But she didn't need to. Without opening his magenta-ruby eyes, Brainy replied softly, "It feels like home..."

--

--

**5.) Sun**

Superman flew at high speed, aiming to get away from Emerald Empress' hypnotic eyeball, and into the light of the sun, where he could easily power up. Of course, Emerald wasn't making it any easier--having already hypnotized Lightning Lad and Bouncing Boy. But luck must have not have been a lady for the villainess, as Superman finally rose up into the sky, his silhouette being casted over the green-haired woman almost menacingly.

"My turn, Empress!"

--

--

**6.) Moon**

It was him, and the darkness. Nothing more (in a physical sense).

...And that was just the way he liked it. Running relentlessly through the trees, Timberwolf relished the wild wind coursing through his ink-black hair--across his body--through his lungs. Oh, it had been _too long _since such a run had taken place. His feet thundered against the ground, and yet he was as silent as a hare; about as quick, too. No need to hunt, tonight. Oh, no. His inner beast was perfectly at ease, streaming like a rapid river with only the pale shining of the moon to serve as a guide--and in some ways, a witness.

--

--

**7.) Food**

Timberwolf had many a passion:

He loved to hunt game--and was frighteningly good at it, as a grossed out, queasy Bouncing Boy had discovered in person, one night.

The wolfman enjoyed a good, friendly spar--with any of the Legionnares. The beautiful release of tension in joints and hands and fingers, slashing half-playfully at his 'opponent', exchanging some witty banter (though, sometimes snipe-ish, when it came to a few select _heroes_); for Timberwolf and his inner beast, it was like a spa treatment for his muscles--for his being. One that made his inner beast practically purrrrr in delight.

He loved to read. A long, nearly endless paged novel was always enticing, and seemed to call to him every time (much to _many _of the other Legionnares' surprise--which actually sort of _offended_ Timberwolf). He could write, too, but it always ended up being connected to his..._father_; if you could call a bastard like him _that_.

Timberwolf liked a few sports, as well. But Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy always seemed to get in a dispute. And picking teams was always annoying, loud, and insane...

But one thing he loved to do--anytime, any kitchen--was to cook food and make or perfect new recipes. Again, not what most people expected from the silent, serious animal-figure, but he _had _been human, once.

It was by far his favorite activity, especially when he shared his creations with his friends, much to their delights. Sure, Lightning Lad had found one of his arm hairs in some of his "Apple Crumb Pie Delight" once, but that hadn't stopped him from sucking it in like a vacuum (after plucking the hair out, of course).

Even Brainy, the workaholic, self-confident planner of the group, enjoyed a pastry dish or two.

Timberwolf reveled in the rare silence for a second. He was in the kitchen, naturally, attempting his own hand at perfecting a fifth generation pasta brunch recipe that ran in Triplicate Girl's family. According to the young teen, she felt something was missing, and had given him the ingredients so as to poke his "Magical fork-hand" (another Lightning Lad joke) at. Although he was concentrating hard on the amount of salt he was adding, Timberwolf didn't miss the light 'pad' sound of two feet trying _very _hard to land as silently as possible.

"Phantom Girl," he drawled, and nearly grinned as he practically _felt _her stiffen. So, she had been trying to sneak up on him again, eh?

"You know you can't sneak up on me; at least _one _of my advanced animal senses would have picked you up. You should know that by now."

Phantom Girl sighed in mock defeat, and walked over to stand next to him, smiling sweetly. "So...what's the latest dish?"

Rather than answer, as she seemed to immediately know what he was doing with a single glance at the boiling pasta. he instead responded: "Do me a favor--get me the sliced tomatoes in a can, would ya?"

Phantom Girl nodded, her face neutral. "Sure."

After five seconds, Timberwolf held his hand back expectantly, and brought the canned sliced tomatoes on top of the counter. Phantom Girl tapped his shoulder, he turned, and she had with her a can opener, which he refused--not surprised. Upon the inclining of her head, Timberwolf smirked, grabbed the can, and used his index finger claw to open the can lid easily. Phantom Girl smiled sheepishly, but said nothing else, preferring to watch him work his culinary magic; his greatest passion.

--

--

**8.) Love**

Ever since he'd arrived at the Legion of Superheroes (started by Lightning Lad), dug into the mainstream database history files, and read the accounts of new and old heroes, Brainiac 5 had always felt a sort of awe and admiration for Superman.

Any type of news, or stories, apparel, documentaries, etc, involving Superman, Brainiac 5 would immediately submit himself to many joyous hours of, as Lightning Lad had put it, "fan-boying". Everything about the Kryptonian amazed Brainy; his costume and his powers, his past and the life following it on Earth, the countless battles, his affairs with the Justice League, his looks...

Before long, Brainy would often find himself day-dreaming in the middle of tedious projects. One minute he'd be connecting the the nerve-end wires of a newly up-graded energy booster for the ship, and next thing he knew, he found himself imagining a first meeting face-to-face with Superman, or fighting side-by-side with him against the villainous Lex Luthor, and other such adventures and happenings. Then, Brainy's little dream bubble would pop, and he'd remember--_'Superman is long gone...He lived his adult life in my ancestor Brainiac's lifetime. That's about four generations back...Hundreds of years. He was super, but not immortal...' _And then, Brainy would get back to connecting those little red and green wires with fewer enthusiasm than before. He wouldn't want to think of Superman for a few hours--would force himself not to think of Superman.

When he'd first brought a young, inexperienced version of Superman--that is, his teenager-self, Clark Kent--Brainy felt his chest compartment and face heat-up rapidly, his heart (As a half-fleshling; a sentient, cyborg function--he had one) had pulsated so loudly, he was afraid Super "man" would hear it (_and he could have_, Brainy would remind himself, _he does have super hearing_).

It didn't matter that, a good ways unlike his adult counterpart, teenage Superman was a bit awkward and gangling, and nowhere near as confident as his older complexion, Brainy enjoyed every waking minute spent with the super-powered youth. He reveled in engaging in simple conversations, sleeping in the room next door, asking for help with a project requiring any type of lifting or heavy-mending; even just being in the room with HIM.

But Brainy knew it would never work...Couldn't work...

Superman's teenage counterpart would eventually head back to his own time, where he would eventually graduate high school, college, where he would eventually travel to Metropolis, where he'd eventually meet, save, fall in love with, and marry Louis Lane...And continue his heroic saga as Brainy knew it--and almost wished he didn't.

And that was that.

Unfortunately, his feelings didn't agree. Would never agree.

Upon Clark's arrival, Brainy knew that he no longer simply _admired _Superman...There was no way such a heavy, mind-clogging feeling could be labeled as mere _admiration,_or idol-ship.

Brainiac 5, descendant of the evil Coluan, Brainiac, Superman's _mortal enemy_, cyborg and team planner and mechanic, had fallen in **love **with Superman.

--

--

**9.) Position**

He was leaning over her prone form, hands on either side of her head, knees spread on either side of her developed hips and thighs. She was gazing at him, face still set with the same shocked expression: her lips were shut tight, but her pink eyes were _wide, _gazing into his own electric blue set.

Lightning Lad, blinking from atop of Saturn Girl, their breaths mingling, quickly jumped up, hoping desperately that no one had seen or heard this little scenario. Such an awkward position would shatter both of their reputations--and the last thing that Lightning Lad wanted was to give Cosmic Boy more ammunition for teasing him.

--

--

**10.) Disease**

"KAAA-CHOOOOO!" Bouncing Boy's outrageously loud sneeze echoed off of the Legion's walls, causing the current inhabitants-- Brainiac 5 (or Brainy), Superman, Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, Timberwolf, and Phantom Girl--to wince visibly.

"GEEZ," Lightning Lad all-but-snarled, glaring warily at the sick, elastic hero. "Spread the disease, why don'tcha?"

Bouncing Boy only sniffed miserably--**loudly. **"Bwell, soarr-y, yur highbness. Bu' I'be got 'o doe b'my jub (Well, sorry, your highness. But I've got to do my job.)"

Lightning Lad scowled balefully, but said nothing more in response to Bouncing Boy. Suddenly, Brainy's voice was filling the room, his typing mad and rapid--like his explanation on the mission. "Legionnares, a report has come in! A group of inimical, most likely onerous group of bandits have taken most of the town square hostage! Phantom Girl and Timberwolf--I want you to escort the surrounding citizens as far away as possible--use force, if you must."

Timberwolf and Phantom Girl immediately turned and got going to their destination. Brainy turned to Superman, Saturn Girl, and Lightning Lad, his eyes flashing with its usual 'no-nonsense' blaze.

"You three, go to the scene--but do _not _act until I've given word. Clear? GO."

The three quickly followed suit on Timberwolf and Phantom Girl's path, but Lightning Lad stopped.

Brainy's eyes narrowed in confusion, but he simply questioned, "What is it, Lightning Lad? The situation is nearing 'above critical'. We need you on the scene, as soon as possible."

Lightning Lad eyed Bouncing Boy in a callous fashion--an act which escaped neither Brainy nor Bouncing Boy, who sniffed indignantly.

"Brainy, are you_ sure _you want to stay with this," his hands fumbled for the words so that his mouth wouldn't, "_Walking viral infection?" _

Bouncing Boy huffed angrily, but Brainy merely stared at the hot-headed boy for a few seconds. An uncharacteristic smirk painted itself on his green face. "Lightning Lad, your **concern** is.._touching_--but let me assure you this: I've hacked into some of the most intricate, complexly complicated computers in our galaxy, and somehow managed to escape without any viruses; I've also battled countless, hostile hoards of villains and diabolical delinquents, as well as saved the universe--twice, now--alongside my peers. I also happen to be partially robotic--that is, some of my parts or composed by that of a mechanical diorama. I believe I can handle the common cold."

The conceited smirk on Brainy's face, aided with his mocking tone and Bouncing Boy's unhindered snickering, was enough to cause the befuddled boy to run from the room, an embarrassed and slightly ashamed blush across his face--as he planned to take his thoroughly bashed ego out on the next moron who got in his way.

Bouncing Boy quieted down, turning to grin at Brainy, who smiled softly. "Phanks, Brainy."

* * *

**End of the first 10 of 50 themes. I plan to finish them all. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Brothers, Angst, Superman, and Justice

**Legion of Superheroes - 50 Galactic Themes**

**Summary: **50 themes, 10 per chapter. That means 5 chapters of drabbles, fights, love--and mostly random stuff. Includes slight slash; main slash is SM/B5. Others include TW/PG, LL/SG, BB/TG, etc...

**Warnings: **I haven't _read _the original comics, though I do have some info. on them.For me, Brainiac 5 is half machine, half flesh. Like a cyborg. Some Superman/Brainiac 5 slash. Other pairings, too...Be respectful. Some are shorter than others, but none are very long. If you don't like a certain theme, just skip it. Thank you. Also, Bouncing Boy gets drunk in this chapter, and a few curse words may be said...

**Disclaimer: **I only own the 50 themes made, here. Nothing else.

**When I was inspired, I forced myself to write. When I wasn't inspired, I sat in front of my lap top until I was inspired. I'm _determined _to complete at least _one _of my stories! The drabbles are proving to be more tedious than I thought, but my goal right now is to finish. That's all.**

**Oh, and spread the Legion love. Especially Superman/Brainy. **

* * *

**11.) Jealousy**

Alexis was a beautiful girl, no doubt about that. She was also smart, bold, lots of fun, rich...The only 'turn-off' was her pedigree--which showed her ties to the infamous Lex Luthor, a not so popular guy to the city. The town all but _worshiped_ Superman; the guy had his own **museum** five generations after his death, for God's sake!

Said red-headed villainess was currently writing a log on a piece of paper she'd found, and had taken to venting her frustrations about the Legion, once more:

_There was no doubt in my mind that that skinny (yet still **very **appealing) young boy who had **just** managed to save me from being a broken splat of "eek" on the ground was the "Superman-to-be", Lex Luthor's greatest rival--which makes him **my** rival, too, I guess... But I honestly couldn't have cared less about those facts when I'd first met him; I already had enough enemies. Superman--no, **Clark**--was my first and only friend. And boy, I hit the jackpot! Smart, chivalrous, kind, slightly shy, yet with a good amount of self-confidence in battle that doesn't spoil his image..._

**_Dear God..._**

Alexis felt her heart throb heavily, but she forced herself to keep writing.

_That boy was beautiful. In every sense._

She was out of writing space. It was a small scrap of paper, but boy, she'd written a lot.

She closed her eyes, and the Coluan came to mind, again--blocking out the golden boy she'd foolishly fallen for.

In anger, she thought of that green-skinned, 'so-called-genius'; in hatred, contempt, jealousy...

WAIT.

Was she _really_ jealous of some little cyborg-kid? She certainly remembered being utterly _pissed_ at the Kypton boy's sudden and forceful departure, which led to her going to the Legion tower to keep Superman all to herself once and for ALL. But those bastards just refused to stay down...And that little green boy...Alexis's fist _slammed _against the ground in frustration.

It was HIS fault, wasn't it?! HIS fault that Superman rejected her. HIS fault that Superman felt guilty, and had made way back to the tower in the first place--rather than spending time with HER.

Said Coluan--root of Alexis's frustration and heavy distaste--remained blissfully unaware in his lab, secretly working on the particles of Superman's cape so as to give the boy a higher range of sky aerodynamics.

--

--

**12.) Dirt**

"HIT THE DECK!"

That was the only _warning_ shouted at the assigned-recon Legionnares (Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy, Timberwolf, and Triplicate Girl) by Bouncing Boy--before a great big _**BOOOOOMMMMM**_ roared through their skulls, sounding against their ear drums like a rocket ship taking off within two feet of them. The sound of five mixed-mass bodies hitting the dirt was practically un-realized to any of the Legionnares--except when it was _their own_ .

Coughing haphazardly, everyone began to slowly lift themselves from the ground in a shaky manner, turning to Bouncing Boy, who looked downright sheepish.

"Eh-heh-heh...Sorry, everyone...Slight miscalc-thingy, there...Heh..."

Cosmic Boy scowled, purposely bumping his shoulder against a slightly staggering Lightning Lad for his attention. "Boy, Light," he sniped, causing Lightning Lad's eyes to narrow slightly, "Your section sure knows how to pick 'em."

Lightning Lad's oh-so-civilized response to the demoralization of his friend--and present leader--Bouncing Boy, naturally, was to punch his 'comrade' square in his jaw--right back down to the dirt he'd just picked himself off of.

--

--

**13.) Fury**

Like a ray of light, Mekt leaped into the sky, attempting to best his brother once more. His efforts were quickly thwarted, however, when a more than disgusted Saturn Girl came out of _nowhere_ and gave him a roundhouse kick in the jaw with all of her Hellbound fury, sending him sprawling to the ground in a less-than-dignified fashion.

**--**

**--**

**14.) Eyes**

Lightning Lad's legs finally gave out from underneath him--everything was blurred. His hearing dulled, will weakened. The only clear thing was his brother's soul-less eyes, glaring with malicious glee as his brother gasped in pain. "Why, Mekt?..." His tears fell at last.

--

--

**15.) Machine**

"But you're _not_ a machine, Brainy! And even if you were, it wouldn't matter!--"

"You don't _understand_, Superman--and I don't expect you to for a few years into your future. Please, just drop the subject. We have--" But Superman couldn't let it go. Usually he _would _just let these types of things pass, let Brainy work out his own problems in his own secluded, neutral-faced way. But the super-powered boy had found himself restless for days. Hearing Brainy's constant tinkering, fusing metals, connecting wires night after night after night...Brainy's fewer and fewer appearances at any events or gatherings besides classified missions...His refusal to speak any more than seven words with each member.

Enough was enough.

Superman finally had allowed the worry and the slight hurt inside of him to hit its boiling point, giving him the will to pull Brainy aside, a bit forcefully, in order to set aside the cyborg's worries, concerns, and fears--as well as his own.

"This...This is about your ancestor, isn't?"

It was hardly a question, but he wasn't absolutely positive with the theory, either.

"..."

He'd hit the nail right on the head, judging by Brainy's silence, which was only further confirmed by his downcast expression. Feeling as if his anger had been sucked out of his being, like dust under the couch on one of his ma's cleaning sprees, Superman hesitantly reached his hand out, yet making sure that it firmly latched onto his friend's shoulder.

He almost couldn't hold back a wince when he felt Brainy's figure stiffen underneath his palms, as though expecting the boy to crush his upper left side.

Superman used his vacant hand to bring Brainy's face upwards by his chin. A light blush ran across the cyborg's face--which almost caused Superman to smile (who knew Coluans could _blush_...But then again...Brainy wasn't _all _quantum mechanics and hardware)--and he loosened his tight grip on Brainy's shoulders.

"Brainy...You blame yourself for whatever your ancestor has done. I know he was no hero, 'cause if he was, sure you wouldn't brag, but you certainly wouldn't be like this, would you?" Again, Brainy said nothing, though his eyes were downcast, once more. Superman, determined not to give up, pulled Brainy into a one arm hug, smiling again when he heard a surprised release of air escape the cyborg's mouth. A gasp. But not a frightened one...

"You're the most dedicated, kindest, truly amazing _person_ I've ever known," he concluded truthfully.

Brainy, grateful that his face was hidden from the boy wonder's view, felt like his voice box had been exposed of. He could only stand there, buried in his friend's chest, engulfed by his idol's arms...Held by his secret (well...kind of) **crush**, as Lightning Lad called it. How did he know so much? It wasn't supposed to be this way...

Superman's other hand came around to join the first, pulling Brainy into a tighter, warmer, _full_ embrace, and Brainy felt all coherent thought leave him. _'Well...Maybe this doesn't throw off **everything**...'_

"Even if you were a machine, Brainy--I don't think I could ever hate you." He pondered his next words for a second, before seemingly getting the courage to continue. "Heh...You're too cute, anyway."

--

--

**16.) Clock**

Phantom Girl flashed past the civillians walking along the roads, taking only enough care to phase through anything coming directly at her. It was a race against time, and she was the only one who could even dare to challenge the clock. She could barely think of anything besides Brainy's uncharacteristically frantic voice..."Phantom Girl! _Quick_, get the solar reflector, NOW! Superman's been exposed to **Kryptonite**! The others are down or in battle--I need your help, _immediately_."

--

--

**17.) Team**

Bouncing Boy whistled loudly, staring at the impressively large puddle of goo Lightning Lad had created with one of Brainy's latest inventions. "Wow, I can't believe that that little thing --" Lightning Lad slapped a hand over the leader's mouth and sat him in front of the mess, just as Brainy walked into the room, staring pointedly at them in the same way he always did.

"Lightning Lad, have you seen my massometer neutralizer gun? I think someone may have thought it _humorous _to steal it from my laboratory while I was assisting Phantom Girl in the control room."

Lightning Lad shrugged. "Nope, sorry, buddy." He flinched when Brainy turned to Bouncing Boy. "He hasn't seen it, either!"

Bouncing Boy nodded, his oxygen running low. Brainy narrowed his eyes slightly, but turned and continued his search.

Lightning Lad sighed in relief, but Bouncing Boy looked at him a bit peevishly.

"I can't believe you lied to Brainy!" He paused. "...I can't believe _I_ lied to Brainy..." He looked a little ashamed. Lightning Lad, who had been cleaning the mess he'd made in the mean time, only grinned, handing the mess on a towel (Bouncing Boy's, to be exact) to the larger boy.

"And _that's_ why we make a good team," he smirked.

--

--

**18.) Stars**

Timberwolf stared out across the region of stars, not really _seeing_ them, just staring, giving his eyes a sight.

How long had it been since he'd been running under them, making them his guidelines on a dirt road cut off by a large section of woods? How long had it been since he and his father had been on the same heavy-bodied mass of life? The same planet? Reading the supposed stories and studying the ancient facts of those galactic lights?

"Do you wish you could go back?"

Timberwolf's posture remained calm and unsurprised, though his ears perked at the sound of Superman's voice. The boy-wonder was no doubt levitating behind him, as he hadn't heard the padding footfalls he usually heard.

Then again, he had been deep in thought...

"To my father? No. I miss my _planet_--my _woods_--but I don't regret leaving...If that makes any sense." Superman smiled sympathetically.

"Perfectly."

--

--

**19.) Humor**

"-**HIC- **A-and than--oh, oh--Brainy, this is GOLD; so--so the Coluan then responded to the Martian: 'Well, don't call _me_ un-advanced--I can grow b hair /b !' BWA-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Superman chanced a look at the small mechanic and didn't miss Brainy's sharp turn as he bounded out of the room, mumbling something about, "Good to see he still has his wonderful sense of humor after that last Recon failure..." Bouncing Boy didn't either--and winced visibly.

"Awww, Brain-**HIC**-y!! Don't be like that! **-HIC-** Hey, Superman, lighten him up, will ya? He _likes_ you. Heh-heh-heh...-**HIC**-Super-LOVE-man to the rescue! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Superman mentally decided that Bouncing Boy's sense of humor (while he was DRUNK, no less) needed the same reaction as Lightning Lad being awake at five-thirty in the morning: to be avoided _at all _costs.

--

--

**20.) Justice**

Good and evil are sometimes hard to distinguish, like when a person who has good intentions tries executing criminals in their own way--judging them in the way they see fit, but that goes against the law, and some humane rights. Yet, sometimes the best thing that could be done went against the law.

Sometimes it goes against the mind.

In some of the worst case scenarios, it can go to the heart.

Phantom Girl felt her sense of Justice vanish upon witnessing a cruel blow dealt to her mother by one of the Fatal Five. Emerald Empress remained in critical condition for two weeks.

Timberwolf let all morals go--along with his control--when his father attempted to blast Phantom Girl into an alternate dimension with his crazy invention--nearly killing her.

But was it justice--or raw emotion?

* * *

**That's it--'til the next ten themes. Three more chapters. I can't wait. **


End file.
